nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pack-a-Punch
The Pack-a-Punch Machine is a in-game utility for every Zombies map since Der Riese. This utility is much like the Mystery Box or the Perk-a-Cola machines. The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows upgrades to the majority of the weapons found in the zombie level. The Pack-a-Punch machine also changes the names of weapons, but it doesn't always make the weapon stronger. The nature of the upgrades on guns is not known when being upgraded, but the Pack-a-Punch also puts elaborate engravings on them. The Pack-A-Punch Machine requires the power to be on, all three teleporters to be linked to the mainframe, a compatible gun and 5000 points on Der Riese. In Kino der Toten you need to turn on the power in the theater and link the one teleporter on the stage. In "Five" you need to get to DEFCON 5 by hitting all the DEFCON switches in the main room, then go into any teleporter. In Ascension you must turn on the power, link all the Lunar Landers, and hit the switch NEXT to the power to make the rocket go off. In Call of the Dead it will move locations randomly, but only in water, this appears only after the power has been activated. Then on the map "Moon" the Pack-A-Punch is located at the spawn which is Area 51. In Tranzit you must use a Turbine to power open the bank vault, then build the pack a punch itself. In Town, it is in the Lava pit in the center. In Die Rise, it can spawn in any of the 2nd building's elevators. In mob of the dead, it is on the Golden Gate Bridge. Table of Effects on Weapons NOTE: all weapons recive a high power boost when upgraded Black ops Pack a Punched weapons Vr-11 Vr-11 Lazarus More Ammo Scavenger Hyena-infra dead More Ammo, bigger blast radius Trivia * The Pack-A-Punch Machine is not powered by Element 115, but incorporates the element into the weapons. This is the reason almost every weapon shoots red/laser bullets & looks redish with elaborate engravings, the same color as the Meteor in Shi No Numa. *Above the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *There is also a picture under the machine. The picture is a no symbol (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that Pack-a-Punching your hand is a bad idea. *When a weapon is upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, only the metallic parts and the magazine are engraved with the markings, and not the wooden parts of the weapon. This is easily attested by the M1A1 Carbine, Gewehr 43, and the M1 Garand. *When a weapon is being upgraded a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *When a weapon is upgraded in Pack-a-Punch, a small jingle will play like Perk-a-Cola machines and at the end, if you listen carefully, there's a wolfman howl after the end of the jingle. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 has, like most other guns, a red laser/lightning bolt when fired but after a successful hit on a zombie or dog the bolt turns light blue again. *Some of the weapons have internet slang terms in them like FTW (For The Win), or FU-A11 (Fuck You All), b1at-ch (bitch) and K1l-u (Kill you). *In the French and Italian versions of the game, the names of the guns will remain the same. *the Ballistic Knife is the only bladed weapon that is able to be pack-a-punched. when upgraded it turns into The Kraus Refibulator which can revive downed teammates in multiplayer. *In Black Ops 2 Tranzit and Town, the Pack A Punch machine has been to hell and back, with it powered by a car battery, resting on a piece of wood on a cinderblock instead of the original legs of the machine, and you can hear the beat up thing rattling when you use it. Gallery Packapunch.png|Pack-A-Punch machine easter egg. Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Shangri-La Category:"Five" Category:Moon Category:Ascension Category:Utilities Category:TranZit Category:Mob of the Dead Category:Buried Category:Origins